


The One All About the Wand

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: They Watch the Movies [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: It's family day and a little cliche. A girl named Lily appears and brings the whole Family Day celebration to a movie theater to watch D1, D2, and D3. How will they react to the task Maleficent has set for the VKs?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: They Watch the Movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535600
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Rotten Family Day

Everyone’s eyes were on the sudden showdown between Mal and Queen Leah. Ben started running over to explain things, while Evie, Jay, and Carlos approached Mal slowly and keeping an eye on the Auradonians.

“You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?” Queen Leah demanded of Mal.

The purple haired teen looked completely shocked and lost.

“Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island,” Ben assured her. “This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

Queen Leah scoffed. “A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on,” she said looking around at the rest of the families gathered. “You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her.”

“I’m so so,” Mal began, but before she could finish, Chad interrupted her.

“Go away!” He yelled. “Stay away from her!”

“Don't do this, Chad,” Ben said warningly.

Chad looked at Ben like he had lost his mind. “What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?” He shook his head and look at Mal. “You stole another girl’s boyfriend.”

“Hey, hey,” Ben said, but Chad ignored him.

“You enjoy hurting people,” he said looking at Jay. Turning to Evie, Chad snorted. “And you, you’re nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.”

Evie looked furious. “Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who’s the biggest jerk in the land?” she shouted showing Chad his own face in the mirror.

“What?” Chad exclaimed, slapping at Evie’s hand. “Come on!”

“Enough!” someone shouted.

Instantly, everyone was on alert because this new voice was one they didn’t recognize. It’s owner was a young girl with fiery red hair. She smiled cheerfully.

“That’s much better,” she said. Curtseying gracefully, she said, “My name is… well, it’s Lily. You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here. It must be such a shock for someone to show up out of the blue and uninvited. I do apologize, but you see, where I come from, there’s actually a movie series called Descendants and it’s about you guys.” She looked at Mal and her friends. “Actually, it’s mainly about Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. They’re one of my favorite movies ever, but I always hated this part!” she stomped her foot. “Mal’s been so nice to everyone, but you keep blaming her and her friends for what their parents did. I mean, Lonnie and Jane? Mal gave you your beautiful hair you wanted!”

The two girls looked down in shame. They hadn’t really thought about what Mal had done for them.

Lily shook her head. “Anyway, I decided to show you guys the movies! There’s three of them.” She clapped her hands happily and suddenly, they were no longer in Auradon at the Family Day celebrations.

“Where have you taken us?” King Beast demanded.

“It’s just a theater,” Lily said looking taken-aback by his tone. “Merlin, you guys really are more insufferable than I thought. I almost wish I was back home with my family.” She gestured to the seats. “If you can’t tell which seat is yours, just ask me. I tried to make it obvious, but I’m only twelve. I haven’t got much practice yet.”

It took nearly ten minutes, but eventually, everyone was seated in their seats. The teens all had seats near the front. Jay, Carlos, and Evie were on Mal’s right. Mal and Ben were seated next to each other with the rest of the Auradonian kids off to Ben’s left. The row in front of them was also filled with Auradonian kids. Belle and Beast found their chairs engraved with a blooming rose that had a single petal falling from it. Aurora and Phillip located a set of chairs also with a rose. Lily clarified who went where and also pointed out Queen Leah had a seat next to them.

Most of the symbols were obvious. The group of rulers from Arendelle quickly found their chairs engraved with snowflakes, and Elsa’s appeared to be made completely from ice. Rapunzel and Eugene sat in chairs with Corona’s sun engraved into them.

Lily smiled eagerly. “Okay. Like I said, this is a movie about Mal and her friends. You’ll get a glimpse of the Isle and I have to ask you now to not judge them too hard for what might be revealed.

Mal swallowed and peeked at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He looked relaxed and didn’t seem to worry that this movie might change his opinion of his girlfriend. If only he knew.

At the same time, Ben was trying to keep a straight face because he wanted to see the look on Mal’s face when she realized he wasn’t under the love spell anymore. His heart skipped a beat when he thought she might be mad at him for not telling her. Would she think he had been faking it to spare her feelings?

Evie inhaled sharply and cast a worried glance at Doug. When it was revealed she was trying to steal the wand, what would he think?

Lily clapped her hands. The lights dimmed and the screen turned on.

**Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends.**

“Mal!” Evie whispered. “That’s you talking!”

“6,000?” Ben asked, looking back at his parents.

**Big cake.**

Ben snorted and shook his head fondly.

**Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people…**

“Um, we can be interesting too,” Audrey said, sounding insulted. “Besides, the villains got what they deserved.”

**and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.**

“You were just staring at the Isle when you had the brilliant idea to bring the four of us over?” Jay snickered.

Ben flushed. “No, well… yes, but I like to think it was a sign.”

“What was a sign?” Mal asked interestedly, but Ben shook his head.

“Maybe later,” he said, not sure if he wanted to confess he had been dreaming about Mal long before she came to Auradon.

**Man: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!**

**Beast: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

“Dad!” Ben groaned.

Beast just laughed at his son’s obvious embarrassment.

**Belle: He's turning 16, dear.**

**Ben: Hey, pops.**

**Beast:** **16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

The Auradonians that were friends with the couple winced.

“You married Belle when you were 28,” Phillip said, shaking his head.

Eugene nodded along. “Happy wife, happy life.”

**Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.**

**Beast:** **Ah, it was either you or a teapot. (Ben laughs) Kidding.**

“Ben!” Belle gasped, but they could tell she was joking.

“Sorry, mom,” Ben apologized.

**Ben: Mom, dad...**

**Man: Ah! Nn-nnh!**

**Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. (Beast and Belle shocked) Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.**

“He has a point,” Cinderella agreed. She looked at Snow White and Rapunzel. “We were raised by villains ourselves and it wasn’t a very fun upbringing. Given that these are their actual children, I hope they were treated better, but I’m not naive enough to believe it without seeing it.”

Rapunzel nodded. “I agree. Leaving the children would be wrong, especially since so many of us can relate to their situation.”

**Beast:** **The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?**

**Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.**

**Beast:** **Have you?**

“You gave this a lot of thought,” Lonnie commented. She looked at Ben. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

Ben shrugged. “I wasn’t sure of how my parents were going to react. I wanted to tell them first.” He cast a fleeting glance at the VKs. “Besides, I already knew who I had to bring over as soon as I got the idea.” It had taken a while before he finally determined the identity of the purple haired beauty from his dreams.

**Belle:** **I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

**Ben: Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Maleficent. (Everyone shocked)**

**Beast:** **Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

**Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!**

Lonnie frowned. She had a feeling that there was much more to it than Ben being determined to see the good in people. Why was he so insistent on Maleficent’s child coming?

**Beast:** **I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.**

**Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?**

**Beast:** **I suppose their children are innocent.**

**Belle:** **Well, well done. Shall we?**

Lily squealed. “Oh this next part is my favorite! I LOVE this song!”

**Mal:**

**♫ They say I'm trouble ♫**

**♫ They say I'm bad ♫**

**♫ They say I'm evil ♫**

**♫ And that makes me glad ♫**

Ben looked at Mal who wasn’t meeting his eyes. He felt sure that she didn’t feel this way anymore if their date was anything to go by.

**Jay:**

**♫ A dirty no good ♫**

**♫ Down to the bone ♫**

**♫ Your worst nightmare ♫**

**♫ Can't take me home ♫**

Carlos glared at Jay. “My mom blamed  _ me _ for those coats you stole by the way!”

“Relax,” Jay scoffed. “I gave you a cut of what she paid me to buy her own coats back!” he finished with a laugh.

**Evie:**

**♫ So I got some mischief ♫**

**♫ In my blood ♫**

**♫ Can you blame me? ♫**

**♫ I never got no love ♫**

Snow White looked upset that her stepmother hadn’t even treated her own daughter better. She looked at Evie and saw a happy young girl and wondered if it was her friends that kept her that positive.

**Carlos:**

**♫ They think I'm callous ♫**

**♫ A lowlife hood ♫**

**♫ I feel so useless ♫**

**♫ Misunderstood ♫**

Ben looked satisfied as if this proved his point that the VKs needed to be given a second chance.

**Mal and Evie:**

**♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall ♫**

**♫ Who's the baddest of them all? ♫**

**♫ Welcome to my wicked world ♫**

**♫ Wicked world ♫**

**All:**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ Rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ Who could ask for more? ♫**

**♫ I'm nothing like a kid next ♫**

**♫ Like the kid next door ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

“Have you ever considered joining the choir?” Fairy Godmother asked interestedly. “You four have great voices.”

“If you want us to join, you should have Ben join,” Mal suggested with a smirk. “After all it would be  _ ridiculous  _ not to ask him too.”

Ben cringed in remembrance of the song he sang to Mal. “Oh, no, I don’t think that’s necessary,” he protested when the woman asked him what Mal meant.

**Mal:**

**♫ Call me a schemer ♫**

**♫ Call me a freak ♫**

**♫ How can you say that? ♫**

**♫ I'm just unique ♫**

“Uniquely evil,” Audrey muttered darkly.

**Jay:**

**♫ What, me a traitor? ♫**

**♫ Ain´t got your back ♫**

**♫ Are we not friends? ♫**

**♫ What´s up with that? ♫**

**Evie:**

**♫ So I´m a misfit ♫**

**♫ So I´m a flirt ♫**

**♫ I broke your heart ♫**

**♫ I made you hurt ♫**

**Carlos:**

**♫ The past is past ♫**

**♫ Forgive, forget ♫**

**♫ The truth is ♫**

**♫ You ain´t seen nothing yet ♫**

**Mal and Evie:**

**♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall ♫**

**♫ Who's the baddest of them all? ♫**

**♫ Welcome to my wicked world ♫**

**♫ Wicked world ♫**

Ben stared at the screen watching his girlfriend and her friends dance. A small smile tugged at his lips. “Nice moves,” he told them.

“Didn’t realize we were being filmed,” Mal shot back. “Probably would have done better if we did.”

**All:**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ Rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

**♫ Who could ask for more? ♫**

**♫ I'm nothing like a kid next ♫**

**♫ Like the kid next door ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫**

**♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫**

**Villagers: (laughs)**

**Mal: (steals the baby's lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the people) Hi mom.**

Aurora and Queen Leah flinched. They were about to meet Maleficent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually wouldn't post something like this, but I've heard that AO3 is more friendly to these types of stories.  
Are there any Auradonians I should include? Perhaps any OCs? Leave a comment and I'll be sure to consider including them!


	2. Steal the Wand

**Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.**

“She is?” Aurora gasped.

Phillip shrugged. “Perhaps she’s changed after so many-”

**Mal: It was from a baby.**

**Maleficent: That´s my nasty little girl.**

“Or not,” Phillip said with a frown.

“How is that any better?” Audrey shrieked.

Evie smiled. “It’s not better, it’s worse,” she said matter-of-factly. “Which means more villainy. It’s a good thing!”

Audrey glared at her.

**(Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and put it under her underarm) Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

**Mal: Mom...**

**Maleficent: It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil.**

“I have never been able to impress her,” Mal muttered.

“I’m sure you have,” Ben assured her. “She must be impressed by your art talent?”

Mal shot him a dry look. “The only reason she hasn’t forbidden me from that is because its vandalism.”

**When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. (Mal: "Cursing entire kingdoms.") You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.**

“Let her be her own person,” Snow muttered. “Sheesh.”

**Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.**

**Maleficent: Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon. (Carlos, Jay, & Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stops them)**

“You didn’t want to come?” Ben asked with a frown.

“We had it good on the Isle,” Carlos shrugged. “Mal’s mom was pretty much in charge and with us being Mal’s friends, no one messed with us.”

“We pretty much ran the show,” Jay agreed.

Evie nodded. “Besides, Auradon was filled with our parents’ enemies. Why would we want to go somewhere no one likes us?”

**Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!**

“Not all of us are prissy pink princesses,” Lonnie said pointedly.

Mal laughed. “Okay, I’ll give you that.”

**Evie: And perfect princes. (Mal looks at her) Ugh.**

**Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me? (About to high five Carlos)**

“There’s a dress code, but no uniform,” Jane pointed out. “You could wear whatever you want.”

**Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave. (Jay sneaks behind him)**

“That was before I met Dude,” Carlos said with an eyeroll.

**Jay: Woof! (Carlos hits Jay for scaring him)**

**Mal: Yeah, mom, we're not going.**

**Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS! (The knuckleheads followed her) (singsong) Mal... (The kids followed Maleficent) You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.**

And just like that, the VKs felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

“I told you!” Chad said triumphantly. “They only want the wand!”

Audrey glared at Mal. “Is that why you stole Ben? To get close to the wand?”

Mal’s chest tightened. “I didn’t…” But she trailed off. No one would hear her over the yelling and it wasn’t even true.

“Silence!” Belle said loudly. She waited until the yelling died down. “Lily requested we keep an open mind throughout this movie. They have yet to actually take the wand, and as I recall, there are two more movies. I highly doubt a wand heist was stretched across three films, so it’s possible they didn’t even agree or take it in the first place.”

“Don’t worry,” Ben said to Mal. “I believe you.”

That only made her feel worse. 

**Mal: What's in it for us?**

**Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

**Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.**

**Maleficent: It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

**Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…**

“Most people here,” Lonnie said awkwardly.

“You didn’t sound very confident,” Evie whispered to Mal. “Are you sure you want to pull this off? Jay’s right, it’s actually really nice here.”

“It doesn’t matter if I want to or not,” Mal hissed back. “We have to do this. Because we’re rotten.”

“To the core,” they four VKs said quietly.

**Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!**

**Evil Queen: Our will.**

**Maleficent: Our will, our will. (snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent) And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.**

Anna’s mouth dropped open. “She can’t ground the  _ four _ of you for that!”

“Even our parents are afraid of her,” Evie pointed out. “She can totally ground us.”

**Mal: What...mom... (Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal) Fine. Whatever.**

“I thought magic didn’t work on the Isle,” Beast said slowly. “What was that?”

“Family argument,” Mal said flatly. “And it’s not magic. More of a test of wills.”

**Maleficent: I win.**

**Evil Queen: Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.**

**Evie and Evil Queen: And lots and lots of mirrors!**

**Evie: Ah!**

**Evil Queen: No laughing. Wrinkles.**

“She’s sixteen!” Snow said in outrage. “She won’t get wrinkles for another twenty years!”

**Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.**

**Carlos: Really, mom?**

Carlos scoffed at his hope.

**Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

**Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**

**Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**

**Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!**

“You shouldn’t let her manipulate you like that,” Jane said with a frown. “If you want to go, you should be able to go.”

“I didn’t really want to go to Auradon exactly,” Carlos confessed. “Just… anywhere my mom wasn’t.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Ugh, remember when she roped the rest of us into helping you do your chores.”

“Remember when that was because you just had to throw a party to torture Evie?” Carlos glared at her.

Mal and Evie shared an awkward look. “Bygones,” they said together.

**Maleficent: [grunts]**

**Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.**

**Jay: Dad. I already tried.**

**Jafar: Ah!**

This was clearly not a one time occurance. Jay knew to test any lamps he found for his dad’s shop. From the looks of it, he had tried many times and wasn’t even hopeful that one might work anymore.

**Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

“Uh, what unibrow?” Audrey asked incredulously.

**Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.**

**Evil Queen: Ow!**

**Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**

**Jafar: I will...**

**Jay: Pop!**

**Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**

**Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!**

“She’s insane,” Anita said faintly. She glanced at Carlos who didn’t seem very affected by his mother’s mad ramblings.

**Maleficent: And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!**

**Evil Queen: Yes.**

**Jafar: Yes?**

**Maleficent: Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**

“I thought we took away all their magical items,” Beast muttered.

“It’s not like it worked on the Isle anyway,” Evie huffed. “Besides, like Ben said at the beginning. Our parents were the worst villains. Of course they figured out how to keep their items.”

Jay frowned. “Yeah, and I don’t think anyone checked our parents’ bags or anything from what my dad says.”

**Evil Queen: Yeah.**

**Evie: This is your magic mirror?**

**Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.**

**Evie: Like a prince?**

**Evil Queen: Like my waistline.**

**Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!**

**Evil Queen: Hello.**

The audience couldn’t help but smile at the banter between the villains.

**Maleficent: My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

“Isn’t that just a fridge,” Ruby, Rapunzel’s daughter, asked in confusion.

“Probably doesn’t open it often,” Aziz, Aladdin’s son, told her.

Mal frowned. Her mother had a clearly working fridge, but she never stored food in it to keep it lasting just a little longer. And if she had, Mal never knew anything about it.

**Evil Queen: Voila.**

**Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

**Evil Queen: Like it was yesterday.**

**Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.**

“Er, does she just want you guys to be mini hers?” Melody, Ariel’s daughter, asked the four VKs.

Jay shrugged. “Nah. She wants Mal to be a mini her. We’re just along for the ride.”

**Evil Queen: Oh.**

**Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started!**

**Cruella: Carlos! Come.**

**Evil Queen: Who is the fairest of them all?**

**Evie: Me.**

“Aww,” Snow White said happily. “At least she’s stopped obsessing that she’s the fairest. Of course her daughter would be-”

**Evil Queen: Ah!**

**Evie: You.**

**Evil Queen: Yes! Let's go.**

Snow’s face fell. “Oh.”

**Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.**

**Jay: There's no team in "I".**

“I thought it was there’s no ‘I’ in team?” Chad said in confusion.

Audrey huffed. “Hello? Villains?”

**Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**

**Jay: My bag.**

**Jafar: Yeah.**

**Jay: Dad!**

**Jafar: Coming!**

“Jay!” Mal exclaimed.

Jay grinned. “Relax. He’ll sell it back to your mom. Slight discount on items stolen from you, you know.”

**Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!**

**Evil Queen: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

**Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.**

**Jafar: Bye-bye.**

**Man: The jackals have landed.**

“Oh! I liked this guy!” Mal said with a smirk. “Remind me to make sure he stays out of whatever my mom has planned when she takes over the world.”

**Jafar: Bring home the gold!**

**Cruella: Bring home a puppy.**

**Evil Queen: Bring home a prince.**

“Like any prince would actually go to the Isle with you,” Chad scoffed.

Evie glared at him. “Like I would  _ want _ to bring any prince home. They’re all despicable. Well, except for Ben,” she added as an afterthought.

“Not all of us are bad,” ten year old Tyler, Tiana and Naveen’s son, protested.

“Well, all the ones my age are,” Evie told him. “It must be a curse. You’ll have to tell me how you defeated it.”

Tyler perked up. “Well, my mom and dad make sure we’re always helping people, so I’m  _ always _ nice to everyone!”

Evie smiled. “You’ll have to teach Chad that, then.” She threw a smug look in Chad’s direction as Tyler nodded seriously.

**Evie: You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.**

**Mal: Ew, stop. I'm plotting.**

**Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.**

**Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.**

“Peanut butter cups,” Ben explained with a wince. “I guess we should have labeled the food. You probably didn’t have much candy on the Isle.” His eyes widened. “Not to mention checked for allergies! I never thought about that either. Peanuts are a common allergy.” He smacked his forehead. “This was a disaster. I didn’t think  _ anything _ through.”

Mal patted his shoulder. “Nah, if one of us died or something, people probably would have thanked you,” she assured him.

For some reason, her words made Ben groan and cover his face with his hands.

**Jay: Let me see. Ew!**

**Carlos: Ow!**

**Evie: Look!**

**Carlos: It's a trap! What just happened?**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked very red.

**Evie: It must be magic.**

**Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**

**Man: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...**

**Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**

Mal nodded along with herself, while Belle and Ben looked horrified that the driver had acted that way.


End file.
